The Walking Dead are Coming
by TWD.FanFiction14
Summary: This story takes place a couple months into the zombie Apocalypse. No one knows what is going on and the survivors (some from show and some new) try to survive. Don't get too attached to characters, because you never know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: The Ride

Walkers were pouring out of the front doors.

Daryl yelled "Let's go! Get in the back of the truck!" Clem, Carl, Beth,Michonne, Glenn (Holding Hope), Maggie (Holding Little G) , and Dr. E. got in. Daryl got in the front seat and Molly sat in the passenger's seat.

"Drive!" Molly yelled. Daryl stepped on the gas and started driving. (2 hours later) Clem drifted off into a deep sleep. (Clem's dream, Clem's P.O.V.[point of view]) It has been 2 months since Beth and I got separated. I met a nice group who are helping me get back to the farm. Beth and I were scavenging when a herd cut us off. I hope Beth got back safely. The Dr. At the farm was teaching Beth how to deliver a baby through a C- section since Maggie was going to have a baby soon. Well it's time for Breakfast and Tony is cooking up some eggs he got. I wrote in my journal. I walked out of my tent.

"Morning Tony". I said. We kissed.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Eggs are almost done." He said.

"Mmmmm. Smells good." I said.

Tony said "So, how far do you think we are from the farm."

I said "I think we're getting closer. I think you should stay with my group and I when we get there."

Tony said "Clem I love you with all my heart, but I can't stay unless Alexis, Alexa, and Rachel can stay too."

I said "Why is your group just girls?"

Tony said "Because when the apocalypse first started I rescued who ever I could from my school." I said

"It just happened to be all girls?"

Tony said "Clem, I rescued who ever I could, I rescued my best friend Carl, he left. I promised them I would protect them. They're so scared!"

I said "Huh. With u being my boyfriend and all, I just feel weird with all these other Girls around."

Tony said "You're the only one for me." He kissed my cheek and started to eat the eggs.

Alexis came over and said "Whatever you're cooking it smells good."

Tony said "Hey Lex, where's Lexa and Rache?"

Alexis said "Oh, they're still sleeping."

I said "I'll wake them up."

I walked into their tent and said "Come on! Tony's cooking eggs." Rachel and Alexa got up and walked out of the tent.

"Hey tony." They both said.

"Sup, want eggs?"

"I'm starving." Said Alexa.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Said Rachel. Tony gave them both some eggs.

"That's the last of them." Tony said.

"Blam!" "Blam!"

Tony said "Clem Maybe that means we're getting closer." They packed up their things and headed out. I said

"I see a farm up ahead. It's surrounded by walls."

Tony said "They have to be their."

"There's a herd!" I said. Things started flashing.

"Tony look out." A voice yelled.

"Clem!" Clem!" More voices. Beth's face over clem.

"My god, clem!" She said.

"Gasp!" Clem sat up super fast. (No longer dreaming. No one's POV) Clem was in the truck and everyone was sleeping. She went in her bag and pulled out her journal. She opened up to the pages she titled. " Separated" she continued to read about the group she used to be with and started to cry. She thought about Anthony and how she mistreated him.

"Cle-Clem." It was Carl. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She hugged him and continued to cry. Carl said

"what's that." He looked at the journal. She pulled it from his hands.

"Don't! It's personal." Carl kissed her.

"Is everything alright." Clem said

"Listen, before I met u, I- "Screeeeeecchhhh!" The car came to a stop. Everyone woke up. "What the hell happened!? Glenn said. Daryl yelled back "There's a huge herd. The only way to get away from them would be to drive off the freeway." A walker pushed up against the window, then two more.

"Drive! Daryl Drive!" Clem yelled. Daryl drove forward, hit the herd, and swerved off the freeway. Crash!


	2. Chapter 2: Character's Pasts

Chapter 2

Character's Pasts

 **Clem:** Clem barely made it out of her school alive. She ran home and climbed in her tree house to hide from walkers. A man named Lee found and protected her from the walkers. They went to Hershel's farm and found Kenny and his family. They went to Macon and met Glenn and his people. Glenn left. They were almost killed by cannibals. Kenny's son died and his wife committed suicide. They were on a train going to Savannah. They met Omid and Christa. Chuck and a kid named Ben died in Savannah. Kenny got trapped and separated. Lee got bit and died in Savannah. Clementine stayed with Omid and Christa for 3 years. She was 12 by then. Omid got shot and died. Christa was pregnant. Her baby wasn't born successfully. Clem met a cabin group, found kenny again. Met Carver who captured them. They met Jane and Mike. They escaped with them. Rebecca had her baby named AJ. Everyone died except for Kenny, Clem, and AJ. They met Daryl, Beth, Glenn, and Maggie. Kenny sacrificed himself and Beth and Clem headed for Kenny's cousin's farm. Daryl had already left with AJ. Clem and Beth got separated and Clem met Tony and his group. A herd attacked and Clem got separated from Tony and found Beth again. The group started to grow and eventually they got captured. They escaped in the van.

 **Daryl, Beth, Glenn, & Maggie: **Beth and Maggie are sisters. They've been together since the beginning.A herd attacked their farm and they got separated from their family. While they were walking down the road someone pulled over in a pizza car and gave them a ride. It was Glenn. They stayed together for a while and Glenn and Maggie started dating. The day Glenn asked Maggie to be his wife, they met Daryl. Maggie and Glenn had a baby named Glenn Jr. They call him little G. The 4 of them found an old store surrounded by woodland and stayed their. Beth and Daryl started dating. Eventually they met Clem, AJ, and Kenny and got to the farm after Kenny died saving them. Daryl and Beth got married and had a daughter named Amy. Amy got separated from them at 4 years old.

 **Michonne:** Michonne had a husband and child, but they both died. When her husband and his brother turned she cut off their jaws and arms and put them on chains. She used them to protect herself from walkers. She stayed alone for a while until she met Carl. She saved him and they were together for 2 months, when they got separated. Michonne met Clem's group when she saved Clem's life at a store. Michonne and Carl were reunited 3 months later when the separated group met up again.

 **Carl:** Carl's school got overrun in the early days. His best friend Tony saved his life. His mom and dad's best friend came and got him. Carl had a group and was with them for a year until they got separated which is when Michonne saved him from a group of walkers. He got separated from her after 2 months and met Clem's group. Him and Clem started dating. He got separated from them again and was reunited with them 3 months later when the separated group met up.

 **Dr. E.:** Dr. E is a circulatory surgeon who was nearly killed by walkers in the first couple days, but was rescued by a man named Bob. Bob had him work for him. Bob captured Clem's group and when they escaped Dr. E. left with them because he helped Maggie give birth to hope.

 **Molly:** Molly learned to survive fast in the early days. Her and her son stayed together in her group. Eventually Molly, her sister, and her son were in Crawford. Her sister was killed there and she escaped with her son. Molly and her son met Clem's group when Clem was 8 in Savannah. Molly and her son split from them eventually. They got separated. Molly was captured by Bob and met Clem's group now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Chapter 3

The Aftermath

Clem slowly opened her eyes. "W-what happened?" She said. Michonne walked over and said

"Clem. Thank god." She hugged her. Michonne saw Clem staring at her forehead, which was bleeding "I'm alright." She said calmly.

"C-Carl." Clem whispered.

Michonne said "He's lying on a mattress that was in the back of the van."

Clem stood up and said "Fuck. My head."

Michonne replied "Yeah. You banged up your face pretty good." Clem looked around. Daryl was holding Beth in his arms.

Clem said "Holy shit." There was a bite on her hand. Clem ran over and yelled "Daryl! She's bit!" Daryl looked and saw Beth's hand.

" .no."

Beth said "It's ok."

Daryl kissed her and whispered "I'll get you out of this." Clem turned around and saw Glenn holding Hope yelling for help.

Clem ran over and said "Where's Maggie!?"

Glenn yelled "Under there. With little G."

Clem yelled "Michonne! Help us lift this!" Michonne ran over and the three of them started lifting the beam off them. Maggie slid out with Little G in her arms. Glenn Hugged her.

Maggie said "Glenn your arm is bleeding."

Glenn replied "Dr. E's first aid kit was in the back. It could be anywhere in the rubble.

Clem said "I'll go check on Carl. You guys start looking for that kit." As she was walking toward Carl, she yelled "Daryl! Keep an eye out for walkers."

Molly tapped Clem on the shoulder and said "I'll watch for walkers. Daryl can keep an eye on Beth. I don't think she's going to make it.

Clem went over to Carl and said "First you fell out a window, now out of a truck." Carl chuckled and coughed.

"Clem. I'm pretty banged up. I think I cracked a rib." He remembered falling out the window all too well.

. . .

(Carl's POV) "Get the fuck off me!" I heard Clem yell.

"Help! Help!" I heard Maggie calling. I ran up the stairs to Bob's room and saw Glenn beating his fists on the door. I took out my gun and shot the lock. Glenn and I ran into the door. Clem and Bob were fighting on the floor.

"Glenn! Un-tie Maggie! I got Bob." I yelled. I ran and kicked Bob in the head. "Clem! Guard the door!" I yelled to her. Bob pulled out his knife.

"You think you can kill me boy?" He growled. He ran at me. I threw a punch and it connected with his jaw. He kicked my knee back and I fell. He jumped on top of me with the knife. I grabbed his wrists. He started pushing down. My gun had slid across the floor. I reached for it.

"Come on. Come on." I said. I could feel the knife hitting my chest. I kept stretching. My middle finger touches the gun. "Sun of a bitch!" The knife broke skin and was piercing my chest. I slid the gun over grabbed it aimed it and shot his wrist. Bob jumped up. I aimed the gun at his head.

"Dr! Kill him!" Bob yelled. I turned around and saw Dr. E. I looked back and Bob had tackled me. He slashed my shoulder with the knife. I punched him in the neck. He gasped. I grabbed the knife and ran at him with it. I slammed into him and we both bust through the window and started falling. Crunch! I heard the knife shove through Bob's chest as we hit the ground. A huge pain shot throughout my entire body. I heard Daryl yelling. I saw walkers and Michonne came over and picked me up.

. . .

(No one's POV) Clem looked at Carl. He had fallen asleep.

She sighed and whispered "You'll be ok."

Molly yelled "Walkers!"

Glenn yelled "Everyone grab guns!" Daryl started shooting with Beth at his side. Molly pulled out Hilda, her ice pick, and stabbed a walker in the head.

"Michonne! Help me guard Carl!" Clem yelled. Michonne pulled out her katana and sliced a walker's head off. Clem took out her pistol. Blam! Blam! Blam! Click.

"Shit! I'm out." A walker grabbed Michonne. Others started crowding. One grabbed Clem. Blam! Blam! Blam! The walkers fell to the ground.

Clem looked at Glenn and said "Thanks."

Glenn replied weakly "That wasn't me." Everyone in the group stared at the little car parked about 20 feet away. The door opened and someone walked out.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Arrival

Chapter 4

The New Arrival

Everyone bunched together to see the new arrival.

The person yelled "Don't shoot! We just saved your lives."

Daryl said "Sounds like a kid."

Glenn said "We can't be too sure. What would Rick do?"

Daryl replied sternly "Rick ain't here right now. We need to decide on our own what to do next." The boy started to approach them slowly. Finally he came into view.

Clem said "Holy shit." She ran and hugged him. "I can't believe you're alive Tony."

Molly said "Did you say Tony?" She pushed to the front of the small crowd of people and ran to Tony.

Tony yelled "Mom!" He hugged her.

They hugged for a long time until she said "I knew you'd survive. I knew it." Everyone was introduced to Tony.

"Alexis! It's safe to come out!" He yelled.

A petite girl about Tony's age, 12, walked over and said "I'm Alexis. Nice to meet you."

Maggie said "I see you have a car."

Tony said "That car can only hold 4 people. We'll take the fuel and ditch it here."

Daryl said "Wait. Beth is still bit."

Tony said "Anyone have a hatchet?" Alexis handed him one. He said "Ok. If I cut off her hand I can save her."

Beth said "No...no."

Daryl eyes filled with tears and he whispered "Do it." Tony took off his belt and tied it around Beth's arm.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Beth said hurriedly "Wait! No-ahhhhhh!" Tony brought down the hatchet and cut halfway into her arm. Blood spurt over Tony's face. Beth was screaming.

Daryl yelled "Stop your killing her!" He ran at Tony. He tackled Tony and started strangling him. Tony lost air as Daryl tightened his grip. Tony kneed Daryl and he popped off. Tony kicked him in the head and ran to Beth. She was wailing. Tony threw down the hatchet again and her hand came off. Beth screamed and passed out. Glenn was at Daryl's side.

"Shit Tony." He said. "You did a number on his head."

Michonne said "We found the first aid kit. Here's some bandages." Tony applied them to Beth's stump.

Daryl stood up and said "I'm… I'm sorry… I just. Listen. We have more important things to take care of. If we work now, we can park your car over there, and move debris from the van around us. Then we can set up camp in that little circle."

Tony said "Alright. Daryl annnnnnnd Glenn right?" They nodded. "We'll set this up. Everyone else stay calm, start a fire, and get some rest. We're leaving at first light."

Maggie said "Where are we going?"

Tony said "Forward." They got to work. Tony got in his car and drove it to the spot Daryl pointed out.

He hopped out and said "Let's start moving that rubble." Him, Daryl, and Glenn started moving bits of the van to a good spot. After 2 hours the work was finished and it was dark. Everyone was sitting around the campfire.

Maggie said "Alright. If no one is going to say it I will. Tony. Your a 12 year old boy. Protecting a 12 year old girl all by yourself. How are you still alive?"

Tony said "The Apocalypse started only a year ago. I learned how to survive. But it was tough. My school got overrun. I had to protect people to survive."

Glenn said "Can you tell us the story."

Tony said "Alright."

. . .

(Tony's POV) tick,tick,tick,tick.

" _Come on clock, just let me outta here already._ " I thought to myself. " _Does she ever stop talking_ " I thought again.

"Tony!" Mrs Brum said annoyed. "Stop staring at the clock and pay attention!" Bliiiiiing!

"Thank god. Saved by the bell." I thought. I started out the door.

"All students and staff do not leave the rooms. This is a lock down. Lock down. Lock down." I just stared at the door boiling with anger.

"Dammit" I whispered. Mrs Brum looked confused.

She said "Everyone get to your positions." She started talking on the phone.

Sandy whispered to me "Hey Tony. What do you think is going on?"

I whispered back "I'm not sure."

Alexis said "What if someone is hurt?"

I said assuringly "Don't worry. We're find."

Patrick said "What if we're not. Then what?"

I said sternly "Just shut up Patrick." (10 minutes later)

"Everyone! Lock the doors! Do not leave! This is not a drill! Do not open the - ahhhh! Rrrrrg." The principal said with urgency over the loudspeaker. The speaker was still on. I heard moaning and screaming.

"This is bad. What am I going to do. Shit shit shit."

Sandy clutched my hand and whispered "I'm scared Tony."

I stood up and said "We have to do something."

Mrs. Brum said "Tony sit down now!"

I stared her right in the eyes and said "I may be 12, but that doesn't mean I have to sit around like a baby." I walked over to the door and looked out the glass. I saw people bleeding and moaning through the halls. I kept looking when one jumped at the door and screamed. I fell back and my heart was beating like crazy. Those things were pounding on the door.

Sandy said "Tony be careful." The door started to creak until, baaaam, the door fell down and those things started pouring in.

Patrick said "Holy crap! What are those things!?" One jumped on Patrick and bit into his neck. Sandy tripped and a thing jumped on her. I threw it off her and kicked it over and over again. It stood up and I grabbed some scissor. I stabbed it's chest and it just kept coming. It grabbed me and I stabbed it in the head. It dropped dead. I had blood on my shirt and I didn't know what I just did.

"What the fuck." I said then yelled "What the fuck."

Sandy yelled "I think I twisted my ankle!"

"Dammit!" I yelled. Alexis got cornered and I ran to help her. One of the things jumped at me from the side. It tried to bite my neck and I pushed it off. Alexis climbed out the window and one of those things grabbed her. I kicked the back of its leg and it fell. She fell out the window and I grabbed her hand just in time. More of the things came into the room. They were eating kids. Kids I knew.

Sandy yelled "Tony! We have to go!"

Alexis yelled "Don't let me fall!" I screamed and pulled Alexis up. I ran into all the eaters and pushed them out into the hall. Sandy and Alexis helped me up. I heard Mrs. Brum scream.

Sandy yelled "Tony! Look down the hall! Kids are running into the gym!" I picked up Sandy and put her on my back.

"Stay close!" I yelled to Alexis. I started running down the hall. Jenny and Dan came out of nowhere and bumped into Alexis.

Jenny yelled "Dan is hurt! He's bleeding!" Dan's leg had a big bite mark on it and flesh was missing. I put Dan in between my arm and my body and started slowly moving down the hall. Those things hot on my heels. I heard them moaning behind me. I heard banging and saw the entrance to the school by the gym burst open with about 10 eaters. I turned and fell through the gym doors. I fell flat on my face and heard Sandy moan and Dan yell out in pain. Jenny tripped over me and Alexis ran around us. The gym teacher ran for the door and shut it tight. The eaters kept banging on it. Mr. Sun ran and started boarding up the doors with random stuff from the closet. More and more eaters piled up on the door. I finally stood up breathing heavily. Everyone just stared at us in disbelief. Sandy was shaking and hadn't stood up. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She hugged me and was crying.

I whispered "We're safe now. I don't know what happened, but those eaters are locked out there." She kept crying.

Mr. Sun looked at me and said "You call those things eaters. Clever."

I responded "I didn't have much time to think of a name." I looked around at the kids.

Then I saw my best friend Carl turn around and say "Holy shit."

. . .

Maggie interrupted him "Wait wait wait. You know Carl?"

Tony looked at her and said "Yeah. He saved my life once."

Glenn said "Did you know Rick?"

Tony replied "Yeah. He's a nice guy. My mom knows him too."

Molly said back "Yeah. Since Tony and Carl were always hanging out, my husband and I got to know him and Lori pretty well."

Daryl popped in and said "Where's your husband?" Molly's eyes darted to Tony. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"He died in the war." She said.

"I'm sorry." Clem chimed in. Tony hugged her.

"I'm so happy I found you."

Michonne said "You knew each other?"

Tony said "She was in my school, but I got to know her well a few months back."

Maggie said "Continue the story."

. . .

Carl walked over to me and said "So you made it out."

I replied "Carl Grimes. Didn't think you'd make it."

Carl said back "I was in gym class. I see you and your Girlfriend made it out."

I replied sternly "Sandy isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends."

Carl said back "Suuure" I just grumbled and started looking around. Dan was lying on the ground holding his leg in pain. Me. Sun was treating his wound.

Carl walked up to me and said "Tony. Do you think you know what's going on?" "No. Those eaters just kill everything they see. They eat people." I said.

Carl replied with "Tony. What if they get in. We need a plan."

I thought for a second and then said "Carl. We could get your dad. He'll know what to do."

Carl looked sad and said "Tony. My dad got shot. He's in the hospital."

I said with sympathy "I'm sorry Carl. But, if things go bad we should get as far way from those things as possible."

Carl looked at me and said "Alright." I saw a girl crying and another girl trying to comfort her.

I walked over and said "Are you ok?"

The girl replied "This is Sophia and I'm Clementine."

I said back "Don't cry Sophia. It'll be alright." Sophia just sat there not talking.

Clem said "She just wants to be left alone. I'm scared too though. I'm only 8, what can I do."

I replied "Get to your house. Go somewhere where the eaters can't get you."

She said "I have a tree house."

I said enthusiastically "Perfect"

I walked over to where Dan was laying and said "Damn. Is he going to be alright?"

Mr. Sun said "Yeah. What could happen. We covered the wound so he's fine." I checked my watch. It was 4 and I was starving.

Sam walked over to me and said "Tony you hungry. I had lunch next and I have some food." I took an apple from her and devoured it.

"Thanks Sam." I said. She whispered in my ear

"I know what's really going on." I looked at her puzzled and she just walked away. (5 hours later)

"Damn I tired" I thought. Sandy called me over and saved me a spot on a mat.

I laid down next to her and said "I promise everything's going to be ok."

She looked at me and said "Ok. I trust you." I slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Ahhhhh!" I shot awake. Eaters! To my left I saw Dan on his knees.

I walked over to Dan and and yelled "Dan! We have to go!" Dan slowly turned and stood up. He started walking towards me getting faster. "Dan?" I said confused. He tried to grab me and I said "Dan! Stop! You're just sick!" He pushed me down and got on top of me. He kept trying to bite me. Bam! Someone kicked him off me. It was Mr. Sun.

"Run Tony!" He yelled.

I yelled back "What about Dan!?"

Mr. Sun said "That's not Dan anymore." I looked around and saw kids being attacked.

"Sandy. Where's Sandy." I thought. Someone grabbed me and pulled me into the gym closet. I broke free and went for a punch. I landed it right on the guys nose.

"Ow!" The person yelled. I got a clear look and it was Carl.

Carl said "Your welcome." Sandy ran over and hugged me. She was crying.

"What happened?" I said.

Jenny replied with "I don't know. The doors weren't busted open. I don't know how the eaters got in."

I thought for a second and then said "Dan was one of them."

Sam who had just stood up said "Wasn't Dan sick?"

Alexis stood up now and said "Yeah he was."

Carl then said "Well whatever is happening. It's affecting people. We need to get out of this closet."

Jenny said doubtfully "We'll never make it. The only way out is through the door we came in from." I looked around and found dumbbell. I took the weights off and held the poll out.

"Stay behind me." I yelled.

Carl said "You sure about this" I nodded.

Sandy said with concern "Wait. My ankle."

I said "Just walk. We won't be running."

Sandy said "I'm scared."

I looked at her and replied with "Sandy. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." I opened the door. I saw Mr. Sun being eaten by them. Eaters started coming towards me. " _Shit_."

I thought, then yelled out loud "Carl carry Sandy!" I started running smashing as many as I could out of the way. I went out through the back and into a hall way. "Follow me down the hall!" I screamed. I ran down until I saw eaters coming through. "Double back." I yelled. Sam was in the back. She yelled "They're coming in through here too!" I looked around until I saw Clem. She yelled "In here!" We all ran through the door and up the stairs. Clem kept leading until we were on the stage balcony. I locked the doors and poked around. Clem whispered "If we're quiet. They might go away." Sam said "She's right." I found a jagged pipe sticking out of the walk and I kept pulling on it until it popped off. "This'll be a good weapon for now." I whispered to myself. Carl said "Hey genius, how do we get down from here." I looked over the edge and saw the row of seats and the stage. "Hmmmm." I said out loud. Sam walked over and said "They're attracted to noise." I though for a second and the whispered "I got it." I walked over to the edge of the stage and said "I can see the control panel from here. If I go down there I can turn it on and bring them all in here. Then we can just walk out." Sandy yelled "That's insane Tony! You'll get killed." I walked over to her and took her hand. Sandy. This is the only chance we have. The only chance we'll get out of here. "Ahhhh!" Alexis whispered "It's kids. We should go help." "No!" Carl said with anger. "We'll get killed. I looked around for something to lower me down with, but there was nothing. "Your gong to have to jump." Jenny said. I grumbled and then said "Fine. I don't care." Sophia just sat there cradled in a ball. Not moving. I jumped down and landed ok. I saw eaters lurking outside, but they weren't looking. I slowly walked toward the stage. I got to the panel. "Ahhhh!" The screaming got order and someone burst into the stage room with eaters chasing him/her. I pressed a random song and turned the volume to max. The speakers started blasting and eaters started pouring in through the doors. I ran to the stage balcony, but couldn't reach. An eater grabbed me. It was Mr. Sun. "But how!?" I thought. "He was killed." Mr. Sun jumped on me and I yelled "Please! Your just sick! You don't have to do this!" Sam yelled down "Just hit him off! It's not Mr. Sun!" I whacked him in the face with the pipe. I was getting surrounded, by about 15 eaters and more on the way. "Get the fuck out of there!" Sandy screamed. I ran to the stage and up the cat walk. It wasn't close enough for me to reach the balcony though. "Jump! I'll catch you!" Carl yelled to me. I took his word and jumped.

. . .

"I remember that." Clem said. "You were so brave." Tony said "I was scared out of my mind, but I stayed strong." Maggie said "Clem you interrupted at the worst time. I want to know what happens when he jumps." Glenn said "Alright Maggie don't wake up the kids." Daryl said "ok. Continue." Tony said "Alright alright."

. . .

I blocked out all of reality and jumped. I missed the balcony and Carl grabbed my arm just in time. I saw eaters trying to grab me. I saw people I knew. People I was friends with. I yelled down to them "Please! Don't do this! You're just sick! Not thinking straight!" Carl interrupted me and screamed "Get the fuck up here!" I climbed up and was breathing heavily. Sandy ran to my side and was crying. "You could've died." She said. "I didn't." I replied. Sam then cut in and said "If I don't tell you this. You'll all die. My dad, Jenner, works for the CDC. He told me about the disease yesterday. Before the dead people got here. He didn't go into much detail, but when you get the disease you die, and then you come back, but you only come back if you have it. I don't know how you get it, but if you do you become one of those things." I just stood there. Shocked. Alexis said "But. But. How is this possible." Clem said "Diseases can do anything I guess." I just paced back and forth until I looked out the window. I saw cop cars. "There are police. They could help!" I yelled. Creeeaaakk. The doors started to crack. Clem yelled "The doors!" I replied with "We have to go out the window." I took my pipe and smashed it. I climbed out and looked over. "Damn,That's a long fall." I thought. I ignored common sense and went with my instincts. I jumped and landed in a bush. "Owwww. Fuck." I looked up and Sandy yelled down "Tony! Are you ok!?" I yelled back "Don't worry. But you have to jump! I'll catch you." Sandy looked at me like I was crazy. She yelled "I c-can't." Carl appeared behind her and pushed her out the window. More glass rained down with her. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. I put out my arms and caught her. "Thank god." I thought. Sandy was crying. Sobbing. I put her down and whispered "I have to catch the rest of them. One second Sandy." Alexis, Jenny, Sam, and Clem jumped next. Carl jumped, but avoided me and hit the bush. "Fuck!" He screamed. "My damn ankle!" I looked around and said "Where's Sophia?" Clem looked at me and said "She wouldn't move. She just sat there." An officer approached us and said "Holy shit. You guys got out." I looked at him with a look of disgust and said "Police are here, but while the eaters eats my friends you couldn't help!?" The officer smiled and said "Everything's under control now. So calm down son." The officer chucked and put his hand on his gun. I trusted my instincts and walked away. The others followed. I looked at the front entrance. Military men were in a line. They started into the school. Shots rang out. Sandy clutched my hand. I saw the general I think, talking to a soldier. I snuck up behind a truck and listened. "I saw about 20-30 infected outside the school. They went on lock down, yet still they got inside." The general said with aggravation. "People weren't supposed to know about the infected yet, sir." The soldier replied. The general now pissed said "I never thought they'd travel this far into Georgia. It's only been 2 days since the outbreak and already they've traveled all the way to the top of Georgia. No one knows how this works or how it spreads, but we have scientists working on it. Just keep your mouth shut and secure this town." The soldier didn't hesitate with a response. He firmly said "Yes sir." I moved out of there as quickly as possible trying to process my thoughts. "What's going on!? How does it spread!? What's it doing!?" I thought rapidly. Sandy found me and said "What-what's going on!?" I simply replied "Nothing." Sandy was still crying. "When my mom comes I'll let you come with us." I said. Sandy replied "But. My parents." I said kindly "Sandy. They're in Egypt. Far away. They're safe, but not coming back for now." Sandy whimpered, but nodded. Carl walked over and shook my hand. "What?" I said. He whispered "My mom is here." Carl's mom ran over and was crying. She hugged him and said "Everything is going to be ok. Shane is here to help. But.. Your father." She said between sobs. "He's not coming back. Shane was there. Infected swarmed the place a few miles back honey." Carl fell to his knees. The man named Shane walked over and said "It'll be ok buddy." Then his mom whispered "Let's go baby." They walked to Shane's cop car and drove off. Just as I was about to talk, a car came speeding in. A woman rolled down the window.

. . .

"That's how I got out." Tony said. Maggie said "Damn. Your one tough kid." Daryl said "Yeah. He made a huge mark on my head." Molly said "He gets it from his father." Bang! Bang! A walker was banging against the little wall. Daryl said "I-" "I got it." Tony cut him off. He ran to the walker grabbed its head and slammed in on the wall. Once, twice, three times." Then he came over and sat down. Michonne said "Let's get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Dr. E. Said "Night guys."


End file.
